1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromechanical apparatus intended to evacuate buildings in the event of a fire, thanks to which the people (and animals) are evacuated to safety, lowering them to the ground and away from the danger zone.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
The Applicant has no knowledge about any backgrounds related to his invention.